


put your faith in my stomach

by bovines (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, Mpreg, harry met kate middleton and said 'congrats on the bump', pregnant!Harry, this fic is a mess of pregnancy symptoms and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bovines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes that he wants to say something more polite in the presence of a princess, but what he ends up saying is, “Congratulations on the bump!”, which is neither polite nor appropriate. </p><p>or; Harry meets the Duke the Duchess of Cambridge while he's pregnant. He really wants to throw up, but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your faith in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> the boys recently met William and Kate and Harry thirsted over Kate's baby so i wrote a fic about it 
> 
> the title is from "I'm A Mess" by Ed Sheeran

Harry wakes up on the day he’s supposed to meet the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge feeling _dreadful_.

He’s recently hit the peak of his morning sickness, according to his doctor, which causes Harry to vomit upon the slightest whiff of food and to maintain a sour mood throughout the day. Of course, this is exactly when his management team decided to schedule their Royal Variety Performance. Harry tried to argue that no one on their team has been pregnant and therefore could not possibly say _you’ll be fine, Harry! It’s just a quick performance and then you’ll be back in bed_.

But, as per usual, his protests fell on deaf ears. Louis mouthed them off a bit though, which Harry always appreciates.

“Morning, darling,” Louis whispers, having just rolled over in bed to face him. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Harry murmurs, his voice permanently hoarse since his morning sickness started.

Louis makes a noise of sympathy and moves closer to cuddle Harry properly. “How about I call them again and tell them that you absolutely can’t do the performance? This’ll be what, call thirty-two? They’ll have to agree at this point.”

“Don’t bother,” Harry sighs. “I don’t want to piss them off anymore then we already have.”

“You’re pregnant, love. Nobody could be angry with you.” Louis peppers a few kisses to Harry’s cheek.

“Hm, sweet. Now move over, I have to throw up again.”

 

“Louis!” Harry whines. He’s currently sitting cross legged on the floor of their closet with piles of clothes surrounding him. He’s been trying to get dressed for the past half hour, but everything he puts on makes him feel like he’s wearing a straitjacket.

“Yes? What’s the matter?” Louis asks, walking into their closet. His hair is fluffy from the blow dryer, and is sticking out at odd angles.

“I don’t want to wear _clothes_.” Harry whimpers.

“I’m perfectly fine with that.”

“Shut up. Lou’ll be over in twenty minutes to do our hair and I’m not even close to being ready!” Harry pouts. He feels like stomping his feet, but he doesn’t want to look any stupider than he knows he’s being.

“How about one of your bigger t-shirts? Something that’s loose on your tummy?” Louis begins to rifle through hangers, and picks out a few that he think will work.

Harry still feels like crying, but he manages a small smile and nods. “Okay, thank you. I like your turtleneck, by the way.”

“Fuck off, I know you’re being sarcastic.”

 

Harry is ready to throw up the moment he steps out of the car. His face feels caked with the amount of bronzer Lou put on to hide the fact that he’s paler than the skin of ass. He’s snapped at all of the boys a total of eight times since he saw them half an hour ago. Everything is terrible.

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Louis asks.

“If someone asks me that one more time I will vomit on them.” Harry says through clenched teeth. Louis keeps quiet. He’s been the brunt of Harry’s anger for the past four weeks so it doesn’t faze him as much. It kind of makes Harry want to kill him.

Harry tries to paint a smile on his face as he enters the Palladium, but it becomes more and more difficult as time stretches on. All the boys, including Louis, keep giving him nervous glances. Harry isn’t surprised, he’s practically shaking with how badly he needs to be sick, and he can’t imagine how terrible he looks to them.

However, soon they’re in a line and the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge are about to shake his hand. The awe of meeting famous people still hasn’t worn off, and it’s incredibly surreal when Prince William takes his hand and shakes it. Harry introduces himself, but withholds the urge to tell him that he once jerked off to a picture of him when he was fourteen (circa 2002, of course).

Kate is next, looking enviously radiant, even though she’s three months along, same as him. She shakes his hand daintily, smiling when he introduces himself.

Harry realizes that he wants to say something more polite in the presence of a princess, but what he ends up saying is, “Congratulations on the bump!”, which is neither polite nor appropriate.

She only laughs though, a tinkling noise that reminds Harry of the sound that a fork makes when tapped on a wine glass. “Congratulations on yours.” She replies. Harry is confused for a moment, before remembering that he, too, is pregnant.

“Oh. Thank you!” Harry says nervously.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Harry isn’t sure what the line is between discussing pregnancy symptoms and telling Duchess of Cambridge he wants to die, but then decides that honesty is the best policy. “Truthfully, I feel awful.” Harry doesn’t have to look at Louis to know that he’s wincing.

Kate laughs again, and for a moment, just as the light catches her face a certain way, Harry can see the sweat on her brow, the pallor of her skin, and the exhaustion painted purple under her eyes.

“Between you and me,” She says, leaning in close to whisper. “I feel the same.”

 

Harry finishes their performance of “Night Changes” with minimal grimacing. He catches Kate’s eyes a few times, and each time she gives him a small, intimate smile. It’s strange to know that he and the Duchess of Cambridge have something in common.

He returns home with Louis feeling happier than he did when he left. He immediately tears off his coat and shirt, and shucks off his pants so he can flop onto the bed in only his boxers.

“So you and Kate are besties now?” Louis asks when he enters.

“Practically. I love you.” Harry murmurs sleepily.

“I love you more.”

“Thank you for getting me pregnant. I know I complain about it a lot, but it’s actually pretty great.”

Louis chuckles and climbs into bed beside Harry. “It was my pleasure.”

 

Harry falls asleep quickly, but wakes up a few hours later. Surprisingly enough, it’s not because of nausea.

Louis is positioned so he’s facing Harry’s stomach, his warm breath tickling the skin there. Harry keeps his breathing steady, pretending to still be asleep.

“Your daddy can wield a whole room, baby. I know you don’t know what that means, but you’ll know once you meet him. It’s pretty obvious,” Louis strokes a hand down the curve of Harry’s tummy. “You’ll probably be the same, I can imagine. The whole world loves you already, in case you didn’t know. Everyone can’t wait to meet you, even strangers.”

Louis pauses, and Harry realizes he’s holding his breath. He hopes Louis hasn’t noticed.

“I think I’m the most excited for you, though. But don’t tell your daddy that,” Louis says quietly. “I’m nervous too. I hope I can love you as much as I love Harry. He’s your daddy, by the way. He’s so _amazing_ , and _thoughtful_ , and _kind_ and _gorgeous_ and _nosy_.” Louis sits up then, looking at Harry, who realizes he’s been caught.

“I’m trying to have a private conversation, if you don’t mind.” Louis smiles, crawling towards the top of the bed so he’s lying beside Harry again.

“I’m sorry. Don’t be angry.” Harry throws and arm over Louis’ chest so he can snuggle closer.

Louis only laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. “You’re pregnant, love,” He whispers into Harry’s mouth. “Nobody could be angry with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for that but i hope you enjoyed!!  
> feel free to leave kudos/comments if you want!  
> find me on [tumblr](http://pantiesharry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
